It is known to prepare chiral esters of high optical purities by asymmetric hydrolysis with enzymes. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,462 discloses asymmetric hydrolysis of lower alkyl esters of naproxen with a microbial enzyme, particularly a specific splitting esterase from Aspergillus oryzae DSM 2808 (ATCC 11492). U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,028 discloses enzymatic stereoselective ester cleavage using lipases, esterases or proteases, e.g. lipases or esterases from Aspergillus or proteases from Aspergillus oryzae. JP 7-206756 A discloses use of an enzyme to prepare optically active compounds. The enzyme may be a protease or esterase produced by Aspergillus, e.g. from A. oryzae. 
Enzymes with ferulic acid esterase activity are known, e.g., from Aspergillus oryzae. M. Tenkanen, Biotechnology and Applied Biochemistry, 27 (1), 19–24 (1998)); M. Tenkanen et al., J. Biotechnol., 18 (1–2), 69–84 (1991).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,679 discloses a penicillin V amidohydrolase from Fusarium oxysporum. 